Love or lust
by stingray2185
Summary: This will start out as a Au and then co tongue indecently from what happened on the show. This is an Elizabeth and Nikolas fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

This is a one shot if Elizabeth had walked in on Carly and AJ. I don't own anything other then my own words. I defiantly don't own the characters. For the purpose of this story Monica does still answer the door but she did not check on AJ and she is not under the impression that Elizabeth and him are bed together.

Elizabeth had just walked out of Wyndemere and she knew that it might not have been the best choice for her she knew that she felt alive and loved and she loved the man that was in this building. But she felt guilty for how she had treated another man and she needed to try and make it up to him. So she got in her car and drove over to the Quatermaine mansion and knocked on the door Monica answered the door to find the woman that she hoped would be good for her long lost son AJ. She opened the door wide and let Elizabeth in and figured that since Elizabeth was there so late in the evening that her and AJ must have had plans and advised her on where to find AJ's room. So Elizabeth walked up the stairs in the Quatermaine house and walked to the room that Monica had told her would be AJ'S. Elizabeth raised her hand in order to knock on the door that was in font of her when she heard groaning and panting coming from the other side of the door. Slowly she turned the handle on the door and eased the door open to see AJ and Carly going at it in AJ's bed. In that second she remember Nikolas's word that AJ would in time hurt her. She slowly closed the door once more and could not help but feel a bit hurt that it was not even a hour ago that AJ had called her as asked for another chance to be with her. Thinking back she realized this must have been how Lucky felt when she and Nikolas had been together and he had seen them. She thought of Nikolas and how he had told her today that he wanted to take her dinner and for walks and to wake up beside her in his bed. She walked quickly out of the mansion and back to her car and prayed that Nikolas would not turn her away yes it was like she was treating him as second best but truth be told she had to try and make it right with AJ. Nikolas must know enough about her to know that was all she was doing she was not seeing AJ as number 1 and Nikolas as number 2.

She took the launch and was back in the very room that Nikolas had told her that he still loved her and wanted a chance with her. She opened the door to the room and what she found shocked her. There was Nikolas on the couch with his dress pants pooled around his ankles and his hand in his boxers with his head tilted back against the couch back and eyes closed. Elizabeth looked at him and all the memories of how he had felt against her own body. She waited a few minutes hoping that Nikolas would not open his eyes and see her watching him.

Despite the fact that she knew that she should leave and give him privacy to go on about his business. She could not move from her spot she seemed rooted to where she was standing. Trying to compose herself she moved to head to the door as she was about to take a step forward she heard Nikolas moan out her name and that was when she knew that this was where she was meant to be. Walking over to Nikolas and placing a hand on his one knee and sitting down on the couch beside him. Nikolas turned to face the person that was now seated beside him he opened his eyes to see the woman that he could not take his mind off of. He never felt this embarrassed but he knew that he wanted Elizabeth to know exactly how he felt about her. He looked into her eyes and felt his mouth water feeling his arousal in his hand and feeling her hand on his knee. He wanted to take her to his room and make her his.

Elizabeth placed her hand that was on his knee on his arm that was inserted into his boxers. She smiled up into his passion filled eyes.

Nikolas finally opened his mouth and said " How did you make out at the Q's"  
Elizabeth smiled at him and said " That would be a story for when your more suitability dressed. Let me just say that I thought about what you said and it was a lot for me to take all at once and I am sorry that I walked away from you but Nikolas I was wrong"

Nikolas looked at her and she ran a finger lazily over his arm. "So where does your rethinking leave us Liz?"

She looked at him dead in the eyes and said " I was always turned on by you Nikolas and I wanted to believe that Emily was the reason we were so close but in truth you complete me. I wanted to deny it out of fear. I am so so sorry that I did not listen to you."

Nikolas brought his free arm up and touched her face and pulled her to himself and began to kiss her. He moved his hand from his boxers he wanted to touch her but he thought about it and knew that he would not do that the woman that he loved. He would not touch her with his hand that had been pleasuring himself. Elizabeth pulled away from the kiss but rested her head on his shoulder. He could not help the smile that formed on his lips.  
Elizabeth wondered why he would not wrap his arm around her as she rested against his chest.  
"scared I will burn you if you touch me?"

Nikolas considered how to answer " Liz you are not a common whore or a quick pleasure trip and I feel that I would be treated you as such if I touch you with the arm and hand that I was using as your substitute."

She smiled at him "well then we will just have to bathe you."

Nikolas look at her in shock and said " the only way I will let you bathe me is if I can bathe you too and if you will agree to let me be your man."  
Liz looked at him and said " Ok Nikolas I will let you bathe me too and I will date you and see where things lead. But I don't want any behind my back deals to get me less shifts or better pay I still want to provide for my boys."

Nikolas nodded his head, he gestured for her to get up. Once he was on his feet he pulled his pants back up and only buttoned them and then led her to his master bathroom a room that she had never seen. In the middle of the room was a massive bath tub and to the left side was a shower big enough for 5 people. Nikolas began to run the water in the tub adding some scented oil to the water. Liz watched him as he walked around the room she could not help it but the thought of a man running them a bath was a big turn on for her. Finally after gathering up some towels Nikolas stood a few inches from Liz and began to get undressed and turned to her and teased her.

" so are you getting in the bath fully clothed Liz."

She smirked at him and began to remove her own clothes Nikolas once he was totally undressed walked over to the bath and grab a wash towel and the soap and lathered up the hand and arm that he had been using earlier. Once it was all lathered up he rinsed it and then walked over to Liz and slowly began to help her finish with getting undressed now that he felt that he was not treating her a whore since he was not touching her with his hand that had been touching himself. He helped Liz into the tube first and then slide in behind her pulling her as close to his own body as he could. Liz lay her head on his chest and was loving this closeness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liz sat in the tub with Nikolas pressed against her with the bath oil in the water and Nikolas tracing patters on her arms she could have fallen asleep. To keep herself awake she thought about her past relationships and if any of the men she had been with in the past had ever treated her the way that Nikolas has. Ric had married her and wanted to be with her since he saw her as good and she was a means to end once he had Carly's baby he had loved her in his own way. Jason that was a fantasy and in a way she knew that would never have really gone anywhere. Zander well that was a drunken night where she let her body talk more than her head she had slept with a man that Emily her best friend had loved how ironic here she sat naked pressed against another man that her dear best friend had loved. Lucky had been her savior and no matter how many times he had hurt her she always wanted to make him happy and she knew that he was the reason she was so worried about getting into a relationship with Nikolas since she knew that Lucky would not handle it well at all. But she was getting very tired of doing things that other people wanted of her. She sighed and tried to push these thoughts out of her head and relax against Nikolas.

Nikolas smiled he knew that Liz needed time to think all this through and that would not happen in one night so he was going to take things very slow but he knew that he wanted her to be in his life to be his other half to be the woman that was in his bed. He also knew that she wanted it to but was worried what Lucky would think. He honestly did not care if he lost his brother this time he would get the sexy woman that was sharing his tub with him.

Nikolas ran his hand over her right arm from wrist to elbow and whispered in her ear " So do you want to share what your thinking my dear Liz?"

Liz sighed again and said " Nikolas I was thinking about my past relationships and how you and I are very different from all of them and how to break the news to Lucky I don't want him to hear it from LuLu or Laura."

Nikolas put his arm across her breasts and hugged her against himself and said " Liz you and I are different since we were the unlikely pair or so the world thought. I love you more than anything Liz and I will spend my life making you happy if that is what you want. As to Lucky we will call him tomorrow when we get up. Please spend the night with me and I promise we will call him tomorrow."

Liz did not trust her voice feeling his arm rubbing over her most sensitive area of her breasts and his words so she nodded her head that she would stay."

Nikolas smiled and kissed her neck and began to massage her shoulders and they were as tight as anything. He teased Liz by saying " You are so tense my dear may I release some of your stress by pleasuring you?"

Liz chuckled at his request and said " I thought that as my lover you would not have to ask ."

Nikolas looked hurt even though Liz could not see his hurt look she was able to hear it in his voice when he said " Liz I want to be far more than your lover. I want to be your man your date your lover your company in life and bed."

Liz turned at her waist as best as she could in the tub and said " Nik I did not mean that is all you wanted from me was to be my lover. I know you want all the other stuff too as do I. I am so sorry." she ran her hand down his one leg as she was talking.

Nikolas smiled into her hair and whispered into her ear " Good I am glad I want you to be my sexy mink of a girlfriend."

Liz never had any of her other men call her a sexy mink and that really made her pause. She was able to feel his hand over her breast but in a wanting to be over her heart kind of way and it made her more turned on there she could ever remember.

Nikolas leaned forward and whispered in her ear " I am ready to get out of this bath but I want to spend the rest of today and into tonight getting to know you again in what has happened to you and to be with you in body."

Liz was not sure what he meant did he mean for them to stay undressed the rest of the day and talk and make love she knew she had never done anything like this before.

When Liz did not answer him he figured she was not 100 % sure what he had in mind. So he leaned in again and whispered " I want you and I to lay in my bed with nothing between us and I want you to tell me everything that has happened to you in the time that I have been gone but I will also tell what has happened to me too. In between things I want to be able to trace your arms and you stomach and relearn every curve of your body. Then I want to make love till we pass out tired and wake with you in my arms."

Liz felt his request to her core but it turned her on in a way that she never would have thought was possible she nodded her head not trusting what she would say she wanted more than anything to learn what he had been doing with his time and to feel him touch her.

Nikolas rose from the tub and grabbed a towel to lay on the floor then he extended his hand to Liz to help her. She rose with her hand in his and exited the tub onto the towel with Nikolas following her. He reached down and picked up another towel and began to dry Liz once she was totally dry he began to dry himself until Liz took the towel from him and finished the job herself making sure he was totally dry. Nikolas took her hand and lead her without any kind of coverings or clothes to his bed room a room that no woman had been in since Emily the first time she left to date Sonny.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you once again for everyone that has read my story and for the kind comments. I guess I will have to provide drool towels at the end of each chapter. Still don't own any of the characters.

Liz had never seen a bedroom like Nikolas' the bed was bigger than a King she could easily loose him in it. Still feeling his hand surrounding hers and knowing that both of them were naked in his bedroom did things to her that she could never remember feeling in her life. She felt so hot that she was sure he could use her privates to roast a few hot dogs. Never knowing that a relationship could feel like this she knew that she had felt on fire when she was sleeping with him while she was with Lucky but this was a moldering blaze she had going on than now it was more like a camp fire.

Nikolas brought her to the one side of the bed and turned down the sheets placing a hand on her waist to help her climb up onto the bed. He then carefully climb up himself still favoring his stomach region where he was shot. Right away Liz jumped into nurse mode and asked " Are you ok is there any bleeding?" Nikolas got into a comfortable position on the bed and just let her put herself across him to see for herself. Having her one breast brush against his semi harden sensitive spot. He tried to bite back the groan. Then he said "I am fine as you can see now I want to know more about what has been going on with you." Liz went to move off him a bit still resting her upper chest on his chest loving the way it felt to have her breasts against his chest and her arm across his waist she let out a long sigh and said

"Well Lucky left not long after you did around Christmas of 2011 he had also gotten involved with another woman but he would always come by to see the kids. I kind of dated a man that kidnapped me but Jason was able to come rescue me and then well of course Jason was shot and presumed dead. So I settled into my life with my kids and have not really dated in a long time." As she was saying this she was running a finger along Nikolas' well defined muscles and she was thinking that as she had told Robin that one day in GH that she never felt with any man what she felt when she was with Nikolas he still was able to stir with in her the part of her that she thought would have long since died after the rape she never remembered telling him about this detail she would have to find out if he knew. "So Nikolas what about you what have you been up to?"

Nikolas brought his one hand to rest on her hip and said "well as you know I dated Brook Lynn but I could not get you out of my mind I love you so much so I had to put some distance between us so I would not be so tempted so I went to Paris and spent a lot of time with Spencer and my grandma. I really enjoyed spending time with Laura's mom and so did Spencer but I could never seem to turn my mind away from thoughts about you. I wanted so many times to text you or call you. Liz I burned to be with you I burned to touch you to kiss you to make love to you"

As Liz heard him telling her that he burned for her she became more ready to be with him then she could ever remember being.

Nikolas moved his hand to her ass running his hand over the curves of flesh and said " So tell me one thing that I don't know about you Liz." As he was moving his hand between her ass checks and toward the front but always stopping right before his hand would graze her most sensitive area.

Being as turned on as she was by him and having his hand almost but not quite touching her where she wanted him to she tried arching into his hand but Nikolas caught on and move his hand to her butt. He could not help but smirk at her whimper when he made that move.  
Nikolas said " I promise to make it worth your wait but tell me something I don't know about you Liz."

Liz thought about it and knew about the only thing that Nikolas might not know was the information that she had told Robin that she had been thinking about earlier. She looked him dead in the eyes and said " When I was raped I felt like a part of my sexuality was closed or unavailable to me I mean I enjoyed sex with men but never started it. Nikolas looked at her knowing this much so he said " Liz I already know that about you try again" As he said this he moved his hand from her butt up her back and rested it on the side of her one breast. Liz looked at him with such a hungry in her eyes she knew that she had to be wetter and more ready than ever to be with a man so she started talking again saying " I knew you know that much what I don't think you knew was that when you touch me when you kiss me that part seems to become available and I can't get enough of making love with you all the other men I was ok with never having it again. With you, you make me crave it."  
Nikolas had this look of the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar her was so happy that although his half-brother Lucky had been the one to help Liz open up again after the rape he was the one that allowed her to open up sexually. Nikolas nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear "so tell me Liz do I make you hot do I make you want it so much you can taste it, Cause baby you make me hotter than hell and I want it I taste it all the time."

Liz ran her hand over his chest swirling his nipple and said " Nikolas yes you make me hotter than hell too I have never felt this turned on by a man please Nikolas take me."

Nikolas shook his head no " Liz we will take each other but once we do this again there is no going back there is no Lucky will get hurt. We have to protect our hearts none of that so now Liz what do you want?"

Liz thought about it for a second and said " I'd like to tell him before we continue."

Nikolas took his hand that was on her breast and reached to the night stand for his one cell phone one he normally would not carry his more personal cell that was for family. He pressed the button to call Lucky and when Lucky answered he said " Hey Nik what can I do for you?"  
"Lucky I am back in Port Charles and I have something to confess. I still love Elizabeth and I wanted to tell you before I ask her to get together with me?"

Liz knew this was wrong but she was getting even more turned on laying on top of Nikolas naked while he talked to Lucky.

"Actually she is here with me if you want to talk to her."

He handed Liz the phone she and Lucky chatted a bit before Lucky said "so you and Nik huh?

Nikolas was able to hear what Lucky said and took his hand back down Liz's body and finally gave her what she had been wanting he inserted one finger into her slick warm center and moaned in delight.

Liz was finding it hard to not moan herself as Nikolas inserted and withdrew his finger. Lucky final said "Elizabeth I know what you and Nikolas had was not cause of Emily and I found happiness so if you find it in Nikolas then be with him.

She thanked Lucky and ended the call smiling at Nikolas.

"So Liz did talking to Lucky while being naked with me turn you on cause it sure turned me on."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone that has read my story and for your kind words. I am so sorry I have not written in a while I have been sick as well as busy. Vacation and am infection so I have not felt creative at all.

Liz lay there still feeling Nikolas's finger buried in her and she could not help but feel even more turned on knowing that she had just talked to the father of her children while Nikolas was fingering her.

She smiles at him and says "Yes Nikolas I am very turned on by the idea that you were connected to me while I was speaking to Lucky."  
She leans in and kisses him. As they are kissing Nikolas removes his finger from where it is and brings it up to his mouth and breaking the kiss he swirls his tongue around his finger tasting her. Seeing the desire in her eyes as she watched him taste her and knowing that she burns for him as much as he has been burning for her. Leaning over so he can whisper in her ear "Liz I just got to Port Charles and I did not think that I would be here long so I honestly did not bring protection I can't promise but I will try and pull out before I cum." He sees the look of concern cross her face thinking about if she was to have a child from this union that this would be her 4th child and not one of those children had the same father he knows that this has always bothered her. But she finally looks him dead in the eyes and says "Nikolas I want you we will worry about that later please." Nikolas smiles and nods his agreement that they will continue without protection.

He slides himself from underneath her knowing that he wants to show her all the reasons why she should be with him wanting her to be begging him. He uses his arms to keep himself hovering above her and he groans out "Liz you are so beautiful I wish I had seen the possibilities of us long before now." Leaning in he kisses her hair line then her left eye and then her right eye. He feels her hands on his chest over his nipples knowing that they are sensitive he feels her running her fingers over and squeezing between her fingers. Groaning at her touch he can't help himself as he feels himself getting harder and harder then he can ever remember being even the last time he was with this woman. Lowering himself so that his mouth is by her right ear he licks the edge of it and then takes the lobe into his mouth and sucks lightly on it hearing her breathe hitch in her throat as he does this makes him smirk. Knowing how much control he has over this woman how much she wants him but he thinks to himself that she needs to want him even more.

Feeling her nails on his back not scratching but lightly touching his back and shoulder blade muscles he almost loses control. Swallowing hard he returns to licking her left ear now and then kissing down her check to her chin. Slowly he begins to kiss her collar bone and down her chest. He pulls her hands off his back and threads his fingers into hers and places both her hands above her head keeping their hand interlocked. Smiling at her he begins to lick the outer most part of her left breast feeling her wanting to take her hands and bring him closer. But he does not let go of her hands and he continues to slowly make small circles coming in closer to her nipple millimeter by millimeter. Just as he is about to reach the nipple he moves to her other breast doing the same thing Liz groans in frustration and begins to try and rub her most sensitive part of her body on whatever part of him that is closest to her. He moves himself so that nothing is close enough for her to rub up on. He hears her frustration and pulls his mouth away from her breast and whispers about an inch from her ear. "Good things come to those who wait. I want you to burn for me Liz I want you to feel something that you have never felt with any other man. I want to give you so much pleasure you will never want another man in your life."

Liz looks at Nikolas thru lust clouded eyes and says "Please Nikolas I don't think I can take much more I need to feel you inside."

"Not yet my dear I promise it will be worth the wait. But I will take the edge off."

He takes his right hand and holds both of her hand still over her head by the wrists and brings his left down her body grazing over her breasts pinching her nipples and finally landing on her lower lips. "Liz as I need you to keep your eyes open I want to see you reach your release." She nods.

Nikolas takes one finger and inserts it into her slowly moving it in and out and left and right. Moaning himself at how wet she is for him. Feeling her hips meeting him thrust for thrust he slides a second finger in using a scissoring action. Keeping his thrusts slow and shallow feeling her need growing as she tries to make more friction finally he sees in her eyes that she is about to go over her edge so he adds a third finger and begins slamming his fingers in and out of her body letting them go as deep as possible. Taking her nipple of her left breast into his mouth nipping at it and sucking it feeling her release begin to coat his fingers he lets her nipple pop out of his mouth and whispers to her. "Let yourself go enjoy it that's it baby." He lets go of her wrists and removes his fingers and brings his mouth to where his fingers were and begins to lick her dry. Moaning at the taste of her release wanting more he continues to lick. Once he is satisfied that he has eaten all of her release he kisses her inner thighs licking and sucking. Then be begins to use his tongue to do what his fingers had done. Slipping it in and out of her nipping at the sensitive sides swirling his tongue over her lower lips enjoying how swollen they are with need for him. He crawls back up her body as she is laying there spent.

Liz opens her eyes to look directly into Nikolas and she feels so good she has never had more than one release in an encounter with a man and she is sure that this will not be the only time that he gives her more than one.

Nikolas leans over and kisses her letting his tongue travel over hers letting her taste herself on his tongue. Loving how she moans at the taste of herself and how he can't wait now to be inside her he is rock hard and he can't remember ever being this turned on.

As they are kissing he positions himself to enter her. Slowly sliding in and feeling her squeeze him as he enters. Once he is fully inside her he breaks the kiss and Says "I'm home now." She smiles at him and agrees bending her knees and bringing her ass off his bed and locking her ankles across his back making him go in another 2 inches. He slides in and out snail slow wanting to make it last and wanting her to release hard. Knowing he will not last as long as he would like he slips his right hand between them and rubs her nerve bundle making her begin to release again. Once he feels her begin to release he begins to pound her feeling like he is hitting her womb. Finally after 30 minutes of this kind of mind blowing pace they both release screaming each other's name. Nikolas goes to move off of Liz but she will not unlock her legs which is keeping him connected to her. He looks her dead in the eyes and says "Liz I love you so much that was amazing" "Nikolas I not sure if I love you or just lust you but after this amazing connection I felt amazing.


End file.
